Vinnie and Buttercream's Date
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: Vinnie and Buttercream go out on a date! Based on ArtsyDreamer's request. R&R.


**Sorry about not taking requests in a while! I was focused on my LPS: Shipwrecked story lately. Well, here is a oneshot based on the request of ArtsyDreamer.**

 **Vinnie and Buttercream's Date**

Vinnie checked the clock in the LPS Daycamp. 3:45. "Oh man, my date with Buttercream starts at 4:00 PM," said the lizard to himself. All of a sudden, Blythe came out of the dumbwaiter. The pets almost trampled Vinnie alive as they ran over to their beloved Blythe. "Hi, Blythe!" they all said in unison. "Hey pets," giggled Blythe. Before anyone could say anything more, Vinnie quickly ran up to Blythe and quickly asked, "Blythe, can we go to the park?!" Vinnie smiled awkwardly.

"Well, for what reason?" asked Blythe as she cleaned some vases.

"Uh, no reason!" said Vinnie.

"Hmm..." Blythe was not about to be outsmarted by a gecko. But, since she didn't find anything wrong with going to the park, she took a leash and attatched it to Vinnie's neck and they both went to the park.

Later, they finally found the perfect spot to rest at. "I'll sit on that bench, okay?" said Blythe, unclipping the leash from Vinnie's neck. "Yeah, got that," said Vinnie, running off. Blythe chuckled and read her _Teen Spot_ magazine.

Finally, Vinnie saw Buttercream. Her beautiful rabbit body almost took Vinnie's breath away. She had the most gorgeous eyes that were the color of summer leaves. The most prettiest bow decorated her ear and even though Buttercream always spoke in "crazytalk", Vinnie sort of liked that about her.

"B-Buttercream," said Vinnie, running up to her. "Oh hi, Vinnie-bo-Binny!" said Buttercream. Her smile almost caused Vinnie to melt like an ice cream in hot, summer weather. "Y-You look _really_ pretty today," said Vinnie. "Aww, thankie-wankie-fankie, Vinnie-bo-Binny!" said Buttercream. "What?" said Vinnie. "What?" repeated Buttercream, suddenly twisting her ears together and tapping her foot rapidly before sighing. "Aaaaaanywhoooo..." said Buttercream. "You are really-teally-feally handsome, Vinnie-bo-Binny!" said Buttercream, blushing candy-pink.

"Yeah, thanks, Buttercream," said Vinnie. "I have a song to sing to you."

 _La la, la la la la._

 _La la, la la la,_

 _I like your smile,_

 _I like your vibe,_

 _I like your style._

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _And I, I like the way you're such a star._

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel too?_

 _Do you need, do you need me?_

 _Do you need me-eh-eh,_

 _You're so beautiful,_

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _And I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you,_

 _In you,_

 _Just you,_

 _Yeah the reason I love you_

 _Is all that we've been through,_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _La la, la la la la._

 _La la, la la la,_

 _I like the way you misbehave_

 _When we get wasted_

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _And how you keep your cool when I am complicated_

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _Hey-eh,_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel too?_

 _Do you need, do you need me?_

 _Do you need me-eh-eh,_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _And I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _In you, just you_

 _Yeah, the reason I love you_

 _Is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you._

 _Yeah, ohhhhhhhhh!_

 _Ohhhhhh,_

 _Even though we didn't make it through_

 _I am always here for you, you_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you!_

 _I'm not sure you know,_

 _That the reason I love you is you,_

 _Being you, just you!_

 _And the reason I love you_

 _Is all that we've been through,_

 _And that's why I love you!_

 _La la, la la la la (Ohhh)_

 _La la, la la la (That's why I love you)_

 _La la, la la la la (Oh, ohhh!)_

 _La la, la la la (That's why I love you)_

"You wrote that... for me?" said Buttercream, in a clear voice that everyone can understand, unlike her usual hyper voice.

"Yes," said Vinnie, smiling. "What, you like it?"

"Are you kidding me..." said Buttercream. "...I LOVE IT!" Buttercream ran to Vinnie, crying tears of joy in his chest. "There, there," said Vinnie, patting her head. "How would you like it if you became my girlfriend?" Buttercream raised her head, revealing her tear-soaked face.

"I wouldn't like it," said Buttercream. Vinnie became surprised. He thought for sure Buttercream loved him after he sang such a touching song.

"...I'D LOVE IT!"

And so Vinnie and Buttercream hugged. "Buttercream!" called Youngmee. "Oh, that's Youngmee calling me," said Buttercream. "I'd better go."

"Yeah, and I'd better return to Blythe," said Vinnie. "See you!"

"See you!" said Buttercream, waving as she ran over to Youngmee.

Vinnie walked over to Blythe. "Blythe, I think I'm ready to go home now," said Vinnie. "Okay," said Blythe, clipping back Vinnie's leash. "Let's go back to the Littlest Pet Shop. It's almost sunset and I'm sure your owner's waiting."

As they walked away, Vinnie looked back to take one last glimpse of Buttercream before they returned to the LPS. Buttercream winked at him and Vinnie could've sworn she mouthed, "I love you, Vinnie."


End file.
